<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by Goid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205618">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid'>Goid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emira and Edric go on a date to the movies, and it leads to something more.<br/>(rated explicit for second chapter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edric Blight/ Emira Blight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay Mom, we are leaving,” Edric called from the door.</p><p>“Alright, have fun you two.” Their mother called back to them. </p><p>“We will, bye!” Emira answered before stepping out the door. </p><p>Edric closed the door behind him as he joined his sister on their doorstep. Edric held a flight staff and the two promptly got on it. They took off, leaving their house far behind in the distance. They flew for twenty minutes, just far enough to get to ribcage City. No one would recognize them here. While they flew Emira lovingly held onto her brother, nuzzling up to his back as he controlled the flight staff. </p><p>They landed on a hilltop and got off the staff. They had landed at their destination a little early, the movie wasn’t even showing previews yet. Around them were several other couples, sitting on the hills that faced the large outdoor screen. Edric cast a spell and a blue blanket appeared out of thin air. He grabbed it and unfolded it, draping it across the grass.</p><p>“We got here pretty early, want to hit up the food stand?” Edric asked. </p><p>“Yeah sure, why not?” Emira said. </p><p>Having marked their spot at the top of one of the hills with their blanket, they walked down towards the screen together. Emira was having trouble keeping her composer. She grabbed Edric’s arm and hugged it close to her chest. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back at her and continued to walk with her hanging on his arm. They got down to the snack bar and waited on the person in front of them to finish buying their stuff. When it was their turn, Edric walked up to the bar and the couple got an inquisitive look from the man behind the counter.</p><p>“Huh, anyone ever tell you two that you look alike? Could be twins if I didn’t know better.” The man commented.</p><p>“Oh, haha. Yeah, we get that a lot.” Edric laughed uncomfortably. He felt Emira’s hands tighten around his arm. “Anyway, can we just get a bucket of popcorn and two drinks?”</p><p>“Oh, and some of those caramel chewy chocolate things,” Emira said, pointing at one of the boxes of candy behind the man.</p><p>“Sure.” The man said and turned around to scoop the popcorn out of the trough and into a large bucket. Edric paid for the snacks and they turned to leave, letting the people that had come up behind him during his exchange access to the register. </p><p>“That was close.” Emira mused as she popped open the box of candy and threw one into her mouth.</p><p>“Yeah… well, no one here knows us, we should be safe.” Edric says quietly to his sister. Emira nodded and followed along as Edric led them back to their seats. They sat down and waited for the movie to begin. They both lazily munched on the popcorn that sat between them and chatted about the movie that was going to be playing tonight. </p><p>“So, how scary do you think this movie will be?” Emira asked.</p><p>“You will probably be hiding your eyes a lot. I heard from somebody that this is way scarier than the first one.” Edric teased.</p><p>“Hey! I'm not some chicken, I can handle scary movies!” Emira said in her defense. </p><p>“Sure you can…” Edric smiled. </p><p>The previews started and they idly talked to one another about whether they thought each one was going to be good or not. The result was most of the movies shown were going to be trash. The movie started and by the twenty-minute mark Emira was already scooting closer to Edric and her hands found themselves gripping onto Edric’s sleeve. </p><p>“I thought you weren’t a chicken?” Edric chided Emira. </p><p>“I’m not… I just like it over here.” Emira made up an excuse, she didn’t let go of his sleeve, however. Instead, she did the opposite. She wrapped her arms around him and held herself close to him. Edric smiled as he felt his arm get embraced by Emira. </p><p>“Don’t worry I’ll protect you.” He said in a mocking tone, patting her hand.</p><p>“Oh hush,” Emira said back, looking away from the screen as another jumpscare was about to occur in the movie. Edric felt Emira’s grip tighten on his arm as it happened, even though she wasn’t looking at the screen. </p><p>A little while longer into the movie Edric looked over to see Emira staring at him. He turned to face her. He raised his eyebrow, questioning her. She bit her lip, then tugged on his arm, making his shoulder stoop down, bringing their faces close together. Emira initiated it, she puckered her lips and leaned forward, kissing Edric. Edric was a little surprised at the sudden display of affection, but he welcomed it. He kissed back, parting his lips and letting their tongues mingle with one another. Edric brought his hand up and cupped Emira’s face, feeling her soft, smooth skin. </p><p>Emira was the one to pull away, after nearly a minute of making out. She pulled back, short on breath. Her cheeks were rosy and there was a glazed over look in her eyes. She quickly regained her composure and smiled at him. </p><p>“That was pretty good,” Edric said, cracking a half-smile and side-eyeing Emira. </p><p>“What?” She asked.</p><p>“It wasn’t the best kiss I’ve ever had, but it was pretty good…” Edric’s smile grew wider. </p><p>“Oh, shut up!” Emira said, throwing a couple of pieces of popcorn at him. </p><p>They continued watching the movie, with Emira periodically grabbing Edric’s hand during scary parts. Edric continued to playfully tease her every time she did. The movie ended and credits rolled. </p><p>“So how did you like it?” Edric asked Emira, who was clinging to his arm.</p><p>“It was okay…” She responded. </p><p>“Just okay?” Edric asked.</p><p>“Yeah… scarier than I thought it would be.” Emira admitted.</p><p>“I told ya.” He said with a smug smile.</p><p>There was a slight silence between them as they watched the other moviegoers start to disperse. </p><p>“So… what do you want to do now?” Edric asked. “We aren’t supposed to be home for another couple hours.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Emira put her finger to her lip, thinking. She got a mischievous smile before leaning over to Edric and whispering into his ear.</p><p>“Oh, Emira you are so bad!” Edric said, faking shock. She hugged his arm harder, pressing her chest into his shoulder. </p><p>“Let’s go.” Emira grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they do what you think they are going to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They got up, folded up the blanket they had been sitting on, and picked up their flight staff. Edric and Emira boarded the staff and flew away from the hillside theater, towards the center of the city. Edric scanned the street as he flew until he found what he was looking for. A large multi-story building with a sign hanging over the front door. The sign read ‘The manticore’s den’. </p><p>The young couple landed and nervously walked inside. Inside, was a check-in counter with a cyclops standing behind it, reading a newspaper. As Edric and Emira walked in, the cyclops lazily looked up at them. </p><p>“Hey…” Edric greeted the clerk.</p><p>“You looking for a room?” The cyclops asked.</p><p>“Yeah. We are traveling, you know. And it’s getting late so we decided to stop and stay the night.” Edric said, slightly sweating. He was making up a lie, telling too much information in his spiel to be genuine. </p><p>“Hmm.” The cyclops grunts, indifferent to their situation. “A night in one of the rooms is 50.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah sure.” Edric produces his coin purse and quickly counts out the money.  </p><p>The cyclops takes the money and turns around, pulling a key off the wall. As he hands it to Edric, he finally sets his eye on Emira, focusing on her for a moment. He arches one half of his eyebrow at the couple. </p><p>“Thanks,” Edric says, taking the key. </p><p>Edric and Emira walk past the clerk and start looking for their room. The number on the key is fifteen. They quickly count up the rooms and find theirs after a minute of searching. Edric puts the key in the lock and opens it. Inside, there was a large bed, an armchair, and a lamp to illuminate the room. Rather sparse furnishings, but they would do. The two walk inside and shut the door behind them. Edric walks in and stands in front of the bed, he takes a deep breath, glad that he got through that interaction with the clerk without drawing any suspicion. </p><p>Emira comes up behind Edric and wraps her arms around him, her hands feeling his chest through his clothing. Edric spins around and finds Emira looking up at him hungrily. She takes a step forward, pushing Edric into a sitting position on the bed. She then puts a knee on the bed and continues pushing forward, pushing Edric onto his back. She crawls on top of him and leans down for a kiss, her hair flowing down over his face. </p><p>She pecked him on the lips a couple of times before moving to his jawline, then his neck. Once at his neck, she started to give him wetter kisses. Edric giggled uncontrollably as he was tickled by Emira’s kisses.</p><p>“I see you’re not wasting any time,” Edric said smugly. </p><p>“Mmhm.” Emira hummed. From her position on top, she straddled Edric, her butt pressing firmly against his lap. She went in for another kiss, this one on the lips, and it wasn’t just a peck. They locked lips and let their tongues wrestle one another. While this happened, Edric slid his hands down Emira’s sides until they rested on her hips. Emira, on the other hand, used her hands to cradle Edric’s face the same way he had done to her earlier. </p><p>Emira began to moan into the kiss, her hips started to gyrate, she needed this bad.</p><p>Emira broke the kiss and pushed herself up, arms distance away from Edric before instructing him.</p><p>“Take off your shirt.” She growled. </p><p>Edric smiled and did as he was told, undressing, and revealing his toned upper body. Emira greedily began to rub all over his chest. </p><p>“Your turn.” Edric grinned up at her.</p><p>Emira quickly grabbed the bottom of her top and stripped it away. Exposing her bust to him. Edric happily let his hands trail back up her body, his fingertips grazing her skin until he firmly planted them on her breasts. The nipple poked out between his fingers on each hand. He gave them a slight squeeze and pinched her nipple between his fingers. She gave a soft moan before putting her hands on his wrists. </p><p>“Easy,” Emira commanded. </p><p>Edric let go of her breasts and grabbed her butt instead, then through abdominal strength alone began to sit up, pushing Emira up with him until they were both sitting facing each other, her in his lap. Edric then kicked a leg out to the side and twisted, flipping Emira onto her back. </p><p>Edric descended upon her, hoving over the girl. He then bent his head down and lowered himself so his face was level with her chest. He took one hand and grabbed her breast, and began to lightly massage it. While at the same time he began to lick and kiss the other breast’s nipple. Emira’s nipples quickly hardened from the stimulation. Emira moaned from the attention and wrapped her arms around Edric’s head, keeping him in place and working.</p><p>Edric latched onto her nipple and began to lightly suckle. He switched between light suction and twirling his tongue around her nub. He only stopped to switch to the other breast and repeat the action. Once she was nice and aroused, he looked up and saw Emira’s face blushing hard. She looked at him with a glazed over look in her eye and was biting her lip. </p><p>He knew what she liked. He began to work his way down her body, lining a string of kisses down her stomach until he reached the edge of her spats. He looked up at her, asking for permission. Emira hastily looped her thumbs around her spats and panties and with one fell swoop tore them off and threw them off the bed. Putting her legs back down she watched as Edric licked his lips before starting on her. </p><p>Edric rubbed the outside of her thighs with his hands and lowered his head between her legs. The first thing to hit him was the smell. The smell of sex, her natural musk. At the moment it only got him more excited. He started by licking on the very fringe limits of her outer lips. He did that a couple of times until a whimper from the girl made him hurry along. He kissed the top of her love box, planting his lips on her nub. </p><p>Then he dug in. gently pressing his face against her sex and sticking his tongue inside. She was so warm and already wet. Edric began slow, slowly stroking his inner walls with his tongue. Grinding against her insides. He then picked up speed and began to dart his tongue in and out, and thrash it all around curling it inside of her. </p><p>“Oh, Edric…” Emira moaned. Her hands went to his head, pulling him in, not wanting him to stop. Her nails dug into his scalp as the pleasure coursed through her. Emira was panting now, her heart was beating a mile a minute and her toes were curling against her will. She got goosebumps as she was starting to get close. But that's when Edric stopped and pulled back, his chin wet with her juice.</p><p>“Ready?” Edric asked.</p><p>“Don’t stop now!” Emira complained.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes.” He pushed himself up and stood up off the bed before undoing his pants. Emira watched as Edric stripped. And as his pants went down his fully erect member popped out. Edric remounted the bed, on his knees, and scooted up between Emira’s legs. He slowly lined himself up with her entrance ready to plunge inside.</p><p>“Hurry up!” Emira scolded him. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t know you were so impatient.” Edric grinned before grabbing the base of his shaft and pressing the head against her entrance. She was more than ready, more than wet enough to accommodate him. He slipped inside slowly, his member sinking into her and disappearing as they both let out long drawn out sighs. </p><p>Edric’s pelvis met Emira’s and he sat there for a second, getting accustomed to how hot she was, and how soft. It felt different than when he felt it with his tongue. This wasn’t the first time, of course, but it still took a minute to get acclimated to the intense experience. </p><p>Then he started to move. Rocking his hips back and forth ever so slightly. Emira’s moans and Edric’s grunts filled the quiet little room. They might even be audible out in the hallway. They stayed this way for a while, enjoying each other’s bodies. Until Edric, through labored breathing, was able to utter Emira’s name. She knew what that meant.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Emira said. “Do it inside.” </p><p> Edric leaned down and lip locked Emira again. This time Emira’s legs curled around his sides and locked together at the ankles, holding him close, unable to pull out. With one final great push Edric planted himself inside Emira and groaned into the kiss as he could feel himself pulsating inside of her, releasing his seed deep in her womb. As he finished cumming, He broke the kiss and sat there, hovering over his sister, his lover. </p><p>He pulled himself free from his sister’s vice-like grip and looked down, He could see the mixture of both of their juices overflowing from her entrance and onto the bed. Emira put a hand on her lower abdomen and had a satisfied smile on her face. </p><p>“You’re not tired yet, are you?” Emira asked, smirking. </p><p>“Just…. Give me a minute.” Edric panted. </p><p>After a minute of recovering Edric was back up and raring to go. And for the rest of the night the young couple made love, vigorously. Much to the other tenets displeasure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>